


Confession

by TheGirlontheEdgeofForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever/pseuds/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sean is a priest and Alex is coming in for confession. ... Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Alex sucked in a huge gulp, and I walked into the booth. Okay, he had no fucking idea how confession worked but as soon as he stepped in he figured this couldn’t be that bad.  
He didn’t know if it really began with all that “Forgive me father for I have sinned” bullshit, so he went right into it.  
“I killed someone.” Alex just said rather bluntly, expecting the person behind the- the- the whatever the fuck that was to freak out.  
“I don’t suppose I should pry so much into a delicate subject for you,” the man- man? He sounded like a boy, maybe nineteen- said, and he had a rather unusual voice. Alex decided he liked his voice and would rather be talking to him than anyone else. “But why?”  
“Er…” Alex was getting almost confused. How was he supposed to answer that? He decided blunt craziness would work. “This prick fucking stole my… my…” Fuck. How was he going to finish that? “My fucking chips. This fucktard stole my bag of chips so I shot his ass.”  
He heard what sounded like a muffled giggle but he decided to try his hardest to stay serious.  
“Oh, my… Well.” He could see through the small holes in the… whatever the fuck was in front of him, that he man he was talking to was a redhead, covered in freckles, with ice blue eyes.  
“Well, fucking what?” Alex decided to just be stupid about it. Why’d he let himself do this? “I’ll shoot your ass up, too, you know!”  
“Okay!” A girl’s voice cut through. “That’s not how it works!”  
Alex turned his head to see Raven and Hank standing next to each other, laughing their asses off.  
“Well, it’s not my fault I have no idea how to do a fucking confession. Confessions are pointless.” Alex muttered.  
“Yeah, besides, how are we supposed to stay serious with this shitty set up of a confession booth?” Sean suddenly stood up and kicked everything down. Sean was wearing a pathetic excuse for a priest’s outfit which was way too big for him.  
Raven and Hank just continued to laugh.  
“Well, it’s not our fault we caught you two under the mistletoe!” Hank managed to say through laughter that was just started to sound like sobs.  
“And you guys’ bottle landed on confession, you guys had to do this!” Raven continued.  
Alex knew from the start that Raven’s game was stupid. The rules for their “game” were just as stupid. You get caught under mistletoe with someone, and you have to spin the bottle to see what sad attempt of roleplaying you’d do for everyone else to see? Not exactly fun.  
“But since you two can’t even get that right,” Raven got an almost evil glint in her eye. “You guys have to kiss.”  
“What?!” Alex’s face displayed some serious worry.  
Sean just gave a small grin and got a rather suggestive look in his eye.  
“Come on, just do it.” Hank smiled wickedly.  
Alex braced himself as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
